goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe Duncan
Gabriel "Gabe" B. Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the second youngest in the family. Gabe is used to being the baby of the family and is envious when Charlie takes his spot. Gabe is the youngest son of the family. He is most feared kid in the third grade since he learned martial arts. Personality Gabe is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, and apparently lazy. But he is also known as cunning and determined. He at times tricks PJ into things. Despite his usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabe is very Christian. This is shown when he prmoises in the helicopter crash that, if God let him live, he would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. During the rest of Part One and Part Two, Gabe keeps his promise to God by helping PJ overcome his fears. He is described as sharp as a tack by his dad. Personal life He is also a member of a basketball team that his dad (Bob Duncan) coaches, and even through his negative reputation at school Gabe was voted class president ("Teddy's Little Helper"). Relationships Charlie Duncan Gabe does not approve of his new sister Charlie's birth. He was the last of the main characters to get used to Charlie, which is normal to an average child. Gabe become more fond of Charlie and at rare times agree to help take care of her. Like most, he uses the baby at times such as where Gabe and his older brother PJ used Charlie as a baby model to get $150.00 ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). Bob Duncan Gabe often makes fun of his parents' age and weight. Once when Gabe was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabe wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabe still loves Bob anyway ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). Amy Duncan Gabe relies on Amy to do tidiness work for him. Gabe often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes his bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). PJ Duncan Teddy Duncan Gabe thought Teddy is a loser, initially because she is a middle child ("Study Date"). It is known that he takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her to her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Jo Keener Gabe has a complicated relationship with Jo. He has had certain dreams about Jo, possibly about maintaining friendships or even a romantic relationship with her. Gabe views Jo as a bully. He let Jo film a campaign video which turned out to be a campaign video for her own campaign ("Teddy's Little Helper"). At cotillion, Gabe launched melon balls at Gabe with various spoons and eventually hit Mrs. Krump. She made Gabe and Jo the first ones to demonstrate the dance positions. He thought it was gross to dance with Jo and said he didn't want to be her boyfriend. When Jo returned Gabe's corsage, Gabe came back with it and danced with her. When Jo put earthworms in Mrs. Krump's salad, Gabe said she really is a delight ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). Background Information *Gabe's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 10 and in third grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 11 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabe is in fifth grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on his 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). *Gabe has used Teddy's computer to access his e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *His online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabe D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Gallery Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Gabe and his family. Example.jpg|Gabe and his family. Goodluck.JPG|Gabe is shown in the theme. 320034.jpg Gabe.jpg bradley-steven-perry.jpg|Gabe Duncan References Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Charlie Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan